The journals of MWPP- part one
by sacred silence
Summary: The first journal in this series.


Here I go again. Writing stories when I'm not even very good at it. Amelia, I do know who I am, and thanks so so much for putting me in your story. Sarah thanks for the great reviews, have you written anything?

This story is dedicated to my friends Emma, Sam, Katarina, Amelia, Katie, Sarah R, Sarah B, Lucy, David, Brett and Daniel. Sorry for dedicating it to you, cos it's really bad.

****

The Journals of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Moony

Part 1- Looking Back

Dear Diary,

I don't know why I'm writing in here. I got this journal for my birthday as a joke present from Sirius. And I was expecting something normal this year.

I am really bored today, so I'll fill the time by writing about me. I am a werewolf. 

I was bitten by the wolf when I was really little. I had no friends, because my parents told every young boy I met that I was a werewolf. I guess she was scared that they might let me sleep over one night, when there was a full moon, and I would bite them-yeah, my mum was always scared that I could turn someone else into a freak like me.

When I came to Hogwarts four years ago, I had no one. No friends, no one that I knew, even no enemies for god's sake! Then I met two boys who were so different compared to me that I couldn't help liking them. One boy had jet-black hair that stuck out messily, and the other had a huge grin and was quite tall and thin. "Hi, I'm Sirius," said the tall, thin boy. "I'm James," said the other boy. "My name's Remus Lupin," I said. I saw Sirius shoot an amused look at James. I ignored it. I had seen and heard enough people laugh at my name to be able to just shrug it off. I hate my name a lot, even now, when everyone knows who I am and knows not to laugh at me, otherwise James and Sirius will put a hex on them. Now back to the story of my first year at Hogwarts. Us first years had to try on a frayed and patched black hat, which sorted us into our houses. I was put in Gryffindor with James, Sirius and a small scared-looking boy called Peter Pettigrew. From that first day, I decided that I didn't like Peter at all, although James and Sirius seemed to trust him. Even now, I think Peter should go and find his own friends. 

Oh, I have to go. James and Sirius are back from Quidditch practice. We're going up to the girls' dormitory to scare the heck out of Lily Evans.

Dear Diary,

Here I am again, writing while James and Sirius play Quidditch. I always stay right out of Peter's way when he and I are the only ones left. Peter has been spending quite a lot of time with Severus Snape lately, and even though he thinks that no one notices him, I do. I'll have to tell James and Sirius about that one day. He's up to something, and I want to find out what's going on. 

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. As the year went on, James, Sirius, Peter and I played heaps of tricks on people in our class, especially Snape, a greasy-haired Slytherin boy who hated all of us with a vengeance. James got an Invisibility Cloak for his birthday, and we used that to pull off a lot of our tricks. By the end of the first year, the four of us had each been given six detentions and had visited Professor McGonagall's office 10 times. James was on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, Sirius won the House Championship for Gryffindor because of his excellent mark on the Transfiguration exam, and even I had got some good reports from the teachers.

But as I sat on the train on the way back to Hogwarts, I started to feel sad. For the whole of the holidays, I would be away from my only friends. I had two sisters, but one was a Muggle and very scared of me, and one was too old to care. She had left Hogwarts three years ago and was now working for the Ministry of Magic. My parents tried hard to keep the family together, but they were constantly arguing. I was always very happy when I left fro Hogwarts.

When I got home, I walked in the door to find my two sisters having a very noisy fight.

"He has to stay in your room, he stayed in mine last holidays!" yelled my youngest sister Belinda, who was red in the face. "I need my room, I don't want a werewolf in my bedroom at night!" screamed my other sister Kathy. I sighed. They were arguing over which one of them would have to let me share their room while I was home for the holidays.

Kath heard my sigh and turned around. "Remus! Hello! Did you hear our little argument?" Little? I thought. The house was shaking; their voices were so loud! "Because if you did hear, we'd like to tell you that Belinda would be very happy to let you use her room.."

I cut her off in mid-sentence. "Don't bother," I snapped. "I can always sleep on the couch." I dropped my bags on the floor and walked out of the door again. 

For the next eight weeks, I stayed away from the house as much as I could. That was easy, because of all the 'surprise' visits from James and Sirius. They used Floo powder to get into my house, and once they were there, it took a lot to make them leave. I hung around with them as much as I could, and tried to avoid my little sister, who had a crush on Sirius.

When I got back to school, something had changed. The teachers, normally happy to see us kids back at Hogwarts, were unhappy and silent. When I asked James about it, he said that a dark wizard called Voldemort had been gaining power over the holidays. He sounded pretty terrifying to me, and I could work out why the teachers were so anxious. They were afraid too.

Oh no, just as I was getting to the interesting bit, my friends walked in. I have to stop writing; I don't want Sirius to see that I'm actually using this! Gotta go. 

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except for things and people I make up. Have I invented anything? I don't think so. Please review, I live for them.

Part 2- The Discovery

Dear Diary,

Yuck. I sound like a girl. Speaking of girls, there is something strange going on with James and Lily Evans at the moment. He's playing Quidditch again. They seem to hate each other, but every now and then I'll catch him staring at her. Weird. I hope James doesn't want a girlfriend.

Here's the next bit of my story. When school had started again, we had a lot of hard classes. Transfiguration was the hardest; I've never been good at that. Peter Pettigrew was acting very strange that year, I knew he would always be a bit different but this was worse. He would always be sneaking off, and no one, even the teachers, seemed to know where he was going. I kept transforming to a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack at Hogsmeade. But I was worried. I was running out of things to tell my friends when they asked where I went every month. Peter was very dumb, and would never guess on his own, but James and Sirius were smart enough to work out what I really was. I knew they would find out when we started studying werewolves next year.

Oh no. James and Sirius are back. Why are Quidditch practices so short?

Dear Diary,

The whole school is panicking. Even I am starting to wonder whether Hogwarts is really safe. Two kids were attacked in the grounds by one of Voldemort's followers today. They call themselves Death Eaters.

Oh, good, I've remembered the next chapter in my story….hope no one ever reads this, because it would get James, Sirius and Peter in trouble. 

We kept struggling through our second year. James and Sirius helped me with a lot of work. I wasn't quite as smart as them yet, but I was catching up. Peter needed all the help he could get. Christmas was great, as it always is at Hogwarts, but that's not the most important thing that happened. No, something really bad happened that year. My friends found out that I was a werewolf. It was Valentine's Day, and James was arguing with Sirius about whether to send Severus Snape a trick Valentine or not, when I suddenly remembered that tonight was a full moon. I was already late. "Guys, I have to go," I said, and I was climbing out of the portrait hole when Sirius pulled me back.

"Hey Remus, can you please tell us the truth about where you go every month? Because we're all wondering."

I stared out the window, hoping that I would think of something, when the moon popped out from behind a cloud. I stared straight at it. I could feel my skin turning rough, so I slipped away from Sirius and ran down the corridor. As I ran, I heard James say, "Why did he run when he saw the moon? Is it because he's a….." But I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I was halfway to Madam Pomfrey's office by then.

I'm really tired. I think I'd better get some sleep.

Again, this all belongs to the great J.K Rowling, and I haven't invented anyone yet. I have to hurry up with this thing. Amelia, thanks for the cool 'friends' email. Your part in this story is coming, but very slowly. I have so much homework. Same with yours, Sarah. 

Part 3- Moony

Dear Diary,

Nothing's happening at Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Peter are still trying to become Animagi, but they can't do it yet. Last time I wrote in here, I was talking about when I was in second year. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of that year and the holidays were as painful as ever, so I'll write about what happened in third year. That was interesting.

When I was in third year, James and the Gryffindor team played in a Quidditch Cup match for the first time. The other team that was competing was Slytherin. My friends and I all wanted to compete as well, but James was the only one good enough. When the teams were chosen, we were all disappointed, because we wished we could be in it too. There were three new members to the team besides James: Angela Murphy, third year who was so dumb she needed three people to convince her that the captain of the team had actually chosen her. The fifth year girl, Sarah, was really nice, and the other boy, Peter, was okay. I hadn't heard much about him.

One of the great things about the Quidditch Cup was the fact that the whole school could get involved. The teachers had given up on us ever doing work, and we were glad that next year, we might get a chance to be on the team, too. For the Christmas holidays that year, my parents said that I could stay at school for the first time, so I had a lot more fun than usual. That Christmas, we played about ten tricks on Severus, as well as scaring Lily and some of the other girls with our fake spiders from Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. Those holidays were really great.

I have to go to the Great Hall now for breakfast, so I guess I'll have to stop writing.

Dear Diary,

Horrors. Sirius and James nearly found out that I was actually writing in here! They came back from a detention early and I was sitting in the common room writing. They still haven't been able to become Animagi, which is where I was up to in the story, so I'll tell it from there.

When Sirius, James and Peter found out that I was a werewolf, they felt quite sorry for me. Would you feel sorry for a werewolf? I wouldn't. But they were my best friends, and they wanted to make my transformations happier- by coming with me. I told them that it was impossible, that I would probably bite them when I was in werewolf form, but they wouldn't listen. It was James who came up with the idea of becoming Animagi, and since then they have been reading books about it and practicing the spells on animals. The books said that when you become an Animagus, your animal form is a bit like your personality. I think Peter would be a rat, and Sirius would be something really playful, like a dog. 

I'm lucky I don't have to become an Animagus. It's illegal for kids their age to do it, and if Dumbledore found out they would be expelled for sure. But they've been really good at keeping it a secret.

James and Sirius should be back from Filch's office by now. It's their fifth detention so far this year. So I have to go. See ya!

This all belongs to J.K Rowling, except for the Quidditch people. They are named after people I know. Amelia, you're in the next Part. 

Part 4- The Quidditch Cup, number 2

Dear Diary, 

James, Sirius and Peter are very close to becoming Animagi. They've been practicing on Mrs Norris, and now she can turn into a bat. They've got the spell perfectly right, but they just need to mix a better Transforming Potion, otherwise they will have to drink some type of potion every time they want to transform. 

It's quite fun, writing in here when James and Sirius aren't around. No one except my best friends know all this stuff, so I thought it might be nice to write it down. Now I'm up to the part in the story that happened one year ago, when Sirius and James competed in the Quidditch Cup. 

It was the Halloween feast, and we had just finished eating. It was time for new Quidditch trials, and all of us had put our names down. Everyone in the hall was talking excitedly, but when Professor Dumbledore tapped his goblet on the table, the talking stopped straight away. When he read out the first name, my friends and I could hardly believe it. James and Sirius were both on the team! We hardly heard the names of the other new recruits; we were too busy congratulating them both. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Severus Snape didn't look too happy about not being chosen for his house team being chosen. His family were not as well known as some other Slytherin families, and I knew that Severus would have liked to have something to show off about.

At the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor won by a long way. Ravenclaw won the other match, against Hufflepuff. But not all of the Quidditch news was happy. When Slytherin lost, there were some accusations of cheating from their Head of House, Mervin Rookwood. I was suspicious about him, because when he was teaching at Hogwarts, he always seemed to be talking about Voldemort. I thought that he might be one of those Death Eaters.

It's breakfast time now, and James is calling me. I'd better go now; otherwise he'll come in and see what I'm doing. Goodbye for now.

Dear Diary,

I can't write for long tonight, which is a shame, because I'm up to the best bit. Professor McGonagall gave us piles and piles of homework. Sometimes I hate being in fifth year.

Anyway, back to my story. Halfway through the Quidditch season, the school held a ball at Christmas. All fourth years and up were allowed to go, and Peter and I decided to go, just to keep James and Srirus company. As part of the team, they had to go. Us boys didn't really pay much attention to the ball until about a week before, but the girls went crazy, giggling to their friends and wondering if they should ask someone to go with them. James got asked out about six times in one week, but he said no to all of them. Two days before the ball, Sirius, Peter and I were getting desperate. James was already going with someone, but he wouldn't tell us who it was. Sirius got asked by a Ravenclaw girl called Scarlett, and he was so relieved that he said yes straight away. Scarlett was actually quite pretty, and I had been thinking of asking her myself. In the end, I asked a Gryffindor fourth-year called Amelia, who was quite pretty. She said yes, and put and end to a very embarrassing talk that went something like this:

Me: "Amelia, can I talk to you?"

Amelia: "Yeah, sure."

Me: "Um, do you wannagoballwithme?"

Amelia: "Pardon?"

Me: "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Amelia: "Oh, that. Well okay."

So I went to the ball with Amelia, who was actually really nice, and we hung around with Sirius and Scarlett. We found out who James asked out- Lily Evans! I couldn't believe that. 

For the rest of the Quidditch season, James and Sirius did well. Gryffindor didn't win, though, Ravenclaw won by 2 points. They were a bit disappointed, but they didn't care all that much.

Speaking of James, he's just showed up. He's asking why I haven't started my homework yet, and it's 11 o'clock. Oh help! I've got to go!

This all belongs to J.K. Amelia, you were in this chapter. Do you want to stay in the story? Please please please, review very soon, people. This is killing my back. Not to mention my laptop!

Part 5- Animagi and Flashbacks

Well, I've finished telling the important bits of my story. So I guess now, I'll have to use this like a normal diary, and write about what's happening now. Which is good, because something really important happened yesterday. James, Sirius and Peter worked out how to become Animagi! They're coming with me tonight to the Shrieking Shack. They first transformed at lunch today, in our dorm. James was a stag, so we called him Prongs. Sirius was a dog, like I'd guessed, so he was called Padfoot. Peter was a rat, so his nickname was Wormtail. I already had the name Moony. The others would be able to get through the Whomping Willow's branches, because Peter could slip under them and press the knot on the tree-trunk. It will be so much better with my friends there, I'm sure. I am so grateful to them for putting themselves in danger just to keep me company. We have to go very soon. In fact, we'd better go now. Sorry about the short entry, but I have no time to write now. Goodbye.

****** 10 years later ******

Dear Diary,

I can't believe this. I'm cleaning out my cupboard, and I found this with my old Hogwarts stuff. This was the diary that I got in fifth year, when James was still alive, Sirius was free and Peter was on our side. Or was he? I could never tell with him. He was a very strange boy.

When I read this, I laughed. I was so happy back then. But now, I've lost all my friends, I'm in hiding from the Ministry of Magic, and I don't have any money. Being a werewolf stinks.

I have to stop reading this, it's making me sad. If anyone finds this, just remember that Sirius Black is innocent and Peter Pettigrew is not. I'm going to throw this away. Who wants to read one of Remus Lupin's old school books? Everyone hates me anyway. And Voldemort is still after me, because I have been in contact with Sirius. Peter persuaded Voldemort to go after Sirius and I, because we are friends with Dumbledore. I think he knows where I am staying. I can hear something outside, I wonder what it is. It better not be the Death Eaters. I'll just check… no, they wouldn't come here. I have to stop now, forever. I'm sick of this. So goodbye forever, diary.

What did you think? I thought it was way too long. Please review, I need them! Tell me if you want a sequel, because if not, I won't write another one. This was so hard to do!


End file.
